List of appearances by Xena
Xena has made the following appearances: * Plowshares Into Swords (flashback - birth and childhood) * XWP: "Fins, Femmes and Gems" (flashback) * Plowshares Into Swords (flashback) * XWP: ** "Death Mask" (flashback) ** "Destiny" (flashback) ** "The Debt" (flashback) ** "The Debt II" (flashback) ** "Adventures in the Sin Trade" (flashback) ** "Adventures in the Sin Trade II" (flashback) ** "Past Imperfect" (flashback) ** "Orphan of War" (flashback) ** "The Rheingold" (flashback) ** "The Ring" (flashback) ** "Return of the Valkyrie" (flashback) ** "Destiny" (flashback) ** "The Price" (flashback) * A Weapon of Flesh and Bone (flashback) * HTLJ: "The Warrior Princess" (First Appearance) * Plowshares Into Swords (flashback) * HTLJ: ** "The Gauntlet" ** "Unchained Heart" * XWP: ** "Sins of the Past" ** "Chariots of War" ** "Dreamworker" ** "Cradle of Hope" ** "The Path Not Taken" ** "The Reckoning" ** "The Titans" ** "Prometheus" * Prophecy of Darkness * XWP: ** "Death in Chains" *** Death in Chains ** "Hooves and Harlots" *** Queen of the Amazons ** "The Black Wolf" ** "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" ** "Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" ** "A Fistful of Dinars" ** "Warrior... Princess" *** Princess in Peril ** "Mortal Beloved" ** "The Royal Couple of Thieves" ** "The Prodigal" ** "Altared States" * Hercules & Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus * XWP: ** "Ties That Bind" ** "The Greater Good" ** "Callisto" ** "Death Mask" ** "Is There a Doctor in the House?" * The Warrior Princess * The Warrior Princess Part 2: The Shaper * The Warrior Princess Part 3: Smile for the Chimaera * XWP: "Orphan of War" * The Empty Throne * The Huntress and the Sphinx * The Thief of Hermes * XWP: ** "Remember Nothing" ** "The Giant Killer" ** "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" ** "Return of Callisto" ** "Warrior... Princess... Tramp" ** "Intimate Stranger" ** "Ten Little Warlords" ** "A Solstice Carol" ** "Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" ** "Destiny" ** "The Quest" ** "A Necessary Evil" * HTLJ: "When a Man Loves a Woman" * XWP: ** "A Day in the Life" ** "For Him the Bell Tolls" ** "The Execution" ** "Blind Faith" ** "Ulysses" ** "The Price" ** "Lost Mariner" ** "A Comedy of Eros" * Plowshares Into Swords * Revenge of the Gorgons * The Plant of Never-Death * The Theft of the Young Lovelies Part I * The Theft of the Young Lovelies Part II * The Theft of the Young Lovelies Part III * XWP: "The Furies" * The Temple of the Dragon God * XWP: ** "Been There, Done That" ** "The Deliverer" ** "Gabrielle's Hope" ** "The Dirty Half Dozen" ** "The Debt" ** "The Debt II" ** "The King of Assassins" * The Dragon's Teeth Part One * The Dragon's Teeth Part Two * The Dragon's Teeth Part Three * XWP: ** "Warrior... Priestess... Tramp" ** "The Quill is Mightier..." ** "Maternal Instincts" ** "The Bitter Suite" ** "One Against an Army" * Xena at the Battle of Salamis (flashback) * HTLJ: "Armageddon Now Part 2" * XWP: ** "Forgiven" ** "King Con" * Descent Into Death Part 1 * Descent Into Death Part 2 * Descent Into Death Part 3 * XWP: ** "When in Rome..." ** "Forget Me Not" ** "Fins, Femmes and Gems" ** "Tsunami" ** "Vanishing Act" * Bloodlines * Bloodlines Part Two * Xena and the Original Olympics Part One * Xena and the Original Olympics Part Two: Ladies First * Xena and the Original Olympics Part Three: Just One of the Girls * The Marriage of Hercules and Xena * The Wrath of Hera Part 1 * The Wrath of Hera Part 2 * XWP: ** "Sacrifice" ** "Sacrifice II" ** "Adventures in the Sin Trade" ** "Adventures in the Sin Trade II" ** "Soul Possession" (flashback) ** "A Family Affair" ** "In Sickness and in Hell" ** "A Good Day" ** "A Tale of Two Muses" ** "Locked Up and Tied Down" ** "Crusader" ** "Past Imperfect" ** "The Key to the Kingdom" ** "Daughter of Pomira" ** "If the Shoe Fits..." * Xena and the Magic Arrow of Myx * ''Go Quest, Young Man * Questward, Ho! * How the Quest Was Won * Immortal Desire * Two Against Thebes * ...When They Bear Gifts * Came the Dawn * Argonaut * Bard and Breakfast * Recurring Character * Horsing Around * The Hungry Land * Homecoming * As Fate Would Have It * A Weapon of Flesh and Bone * The Tenth Wonder of the World * XWP: ** "Paradise Found" ** "Devi" ** "Between the Lines" ** "The Way" ** "The Play's the Thing" ** "The Convert" ** "Takes One to Know One" ** "Endgame" ** "The Ides of March" * The Warrior Way of Death Part One * The Warrior Way of Death Part Two * XWP: ** "Fallen Angel" * In Hell * XWP: ** "Chakram" ** "Succession" ** "Animal Attraction" * Slave * The Slave Trail * Sacrifice * A Day at the Circus * Duel of Chariots * If You Go Down to the Woods... * XWP: "Them Bones, Them Bones" * The Magnificent Sven * Darkness Falls Part One * Darkness Falls Part Two * Legion * This Year's Model * XWP: ** "Purity" ** "Back in the Bottle" ** "Little Problems" ** "Seeds of Faith" ** "Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" ** "Punch Lines" ** "God Fearing Child" ** "Eternal Bonds" ** "Amphipolis Under Siege" ** "Married with Fishsticks" ** "Lifeblood" ** "Kindred Spirits" ** "Antony & Cleopatra" ** "Looking Death in the Eye" (flashback) * Xena at the Battle of Salamis ** "Looking Death in the Eye" ** "Livia" ** "Eve" ** "Motherhood" ** "Coming Home" ** "The Haunting of Amphipolis" ** "Heart of Darkness" ** "Who's Gurkhan?" * Leaving the Past Behind * XWP: ** "Legacy" ** "The Abyss" ** "The Rheingold" ** "The Ring" ** "Return of the Valkyrie" ** "Old Ares Had a Farm" ** "Dangerous Prey" ** "The God You Know" ** "You Are There" ** "Path of Vengeance" ** "To Helicon and Back" ** "Last of the Centaurs" ** "When Fates Collide" ** "Many Happy Returns" ** "A Friend in Need Part I" ** "A Friend in Need Part II" * The Way We Were * (Re)Born Bad * Partners in Crime * Unwritten History * Strange Visitor * Holy Acrimony * Pantheon Pandemonium * Stalk Like an Egyptian * Undead Reckoning * The Grimmest Fairy Tale * Autolykness Adventures * From These Ashes * The Best Laid Plans... * What... Again?! Part 1 * What... Again?! Part 2 * What... Again?! Part 3 * What... Again?! Part 4 * XWP: ** "Between the Lines" (reincarnation) ** "The Xena Scrolls" (spirit) ** "Deja Vu All Over Again" (reincarnation) ** "Soul Possession" (reincarnation) Category:Appearances by character